


Pretty Setter

by Problematic_Works



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Oikawa Tooru, Dancing, Drinking, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heats, Kissing, LEWD, Men Crying, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pretty Setter Squad, Rating: M, Sex, Spoilers, Tons of characters - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, alphas chasing after Oikawa Tooru, hand holding, makingout, men kissing, multi relations, none spoilers, pretty setter oikawa tooru, time skip, tons of oikawa ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_Works/pseuds/Problematic_Works
Summary: Theme Song For This Story Is: Woman Like Me by Little MixIn This Case... Man Like Me.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Pretty Setter Oikawa Tooru.~~~~~~~~~~~~~Oikawa Tooru is an omega. Who is being chased after by alphas. Why? Because something of his scent has been driving the other alphas towards him. He smelt like milk chocolate with the hint of creamy sweets. Like Cake or Lindt lindor truffles. Not to mention he was so soft. Bratty. He was a power house setter. He was an omega you want to bring home and show off. Not to mention he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. and fake a smile even when depressed or trying to charm people he didn't like all that much. So, this is a story about Oikawa Tooru being a herm.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Pretty Setter

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that this is just a fanfiction. Fake. and based off of fake characters. Has nothing to do with real life. So, please make sure not to take it serious in anyway. Just for fun. 
> 
> ALSO!!! Please NOTE this is not 100% based on the manga nor anime.

Oikawa was like every other human in the world. So, people told themselves. Minus him being a great setter. With beautiful chocolate brown eyes and hair. Super soft hair and skin. He was sweet smelling. Unmated and single. He has had relationships in the past. But they did not last. Because he always went after omega female. When in fact he was trying to hide the fact he was gay. Before you say he cannot be with other omegas. Yes he can. He has the normal male gender along with the omega gender. Oikawa Tooru has been in magazines, and on T.V. Oikawa was favorited by many. Some disliked him for being so cocky and bratty. He seemed fake to others. Others he did not seem fake. 

Oikawa was on his way to his school's gymnasium. It was getting warmer and warmer by the day. College life was a lot different than high school. But that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that Iwaizumi wasn't going to the same school as him. He sighs. Being away from Japan is different. kind of fun. But also felt kind of lonely. Only people he knew here was, Mattsukawa. But he was a cool dude. One of his friends from Hugh school. They where on the same team once. 

Once he made it in. He changed into baby blue gym shorts his volleyball team gives him. with a darker blue shirt with baby blue lining on it. He put his gym shoes on and ran in to train. He would hit spikes, would receives and all kinds of other tricks. But He was the official setter though. 

Once training was over he went to go shower. then change back into his gym uniform. Which was dark blue pants with a tee shirt that matched his training shirt. with his school name on it. and a jacket to match.  
He looks at Mattsukawa, "I may go on and go out to eat. then go home to study. Wanna come?" Mattsukawa thought about it. then nods. "Yeah, Sure. Sounds good." he walks off with him.  
They didn't talk all the time. but they did talk. The where also roommates. 

Oikawa hums as he skips to the small restaurant on campus. He walks in along with Mattsukawa. They sat in front of each other. they ordered the same thing. Rice and some fish. with tea. No it was Japanese styled but it was still pretty damn good.  
As they ate and drank they had shared a few topics and talked over them. Then made some jokes and laughed. or giggle a little. It wasn't like high school. But it was still really fun. So they made a lot of fun out of it. Even if the school year just started. 

Once they finished eating. They spilt the bill. then left. They headed back to their shared dorm. They each had their own room. a shared kitchen, a shared bathroom, and living room. 

Oikawa suggested they should study together. since they had of the same few classes. Like Math and so forth. But their main goals for classes where different. Mattsukawa was a dork for mythology and History as Oikawa was Science. But they both played volleyball. 

They studied in Oikawa's room. Both lying down on his bed. Oikawa was lying on Mattsukawa chest. Reading out loud to him. As Mattsukawa took notes and said his answers allowed. They goofed off a little. Like Oikawa would poke him with his pen. Smiling at him sweetly. a real smile. Which made Mattsukawa blush a little. but then looks away quietly. 

back in his book. Gods he should not try to fall for him. Or Iwaizumi would kill him. The two were not dating. But Iwaizumi was in love with him. But Oikawa didn't know it. Nor did he always share his feelings. Even when asking. 

But the thing was. He had already fallen for Oikawa. He tries so hard not to fall in love with Oikawa. But he did. 

Mattsukawa even remembers the day it happen too. 

It was back in high school. When it was just then spending the night. They where play fighting over something. But Oikawa fell down off the bed. landing on his back. Dragging Matsukawa with him. He lands on top of them. They both where blushing. They both couldn't take their eyes away from each other. But here it comes. Oikawa gonna yell at him. But it didn't happen. Oikawa spoke quietly and softly. "Mattsu-chan." with a brief moment. Mattsukawa moves quickly and kisses him. He figured Oikawa wouldn't kiss back. But he did. He kisses him back. 

He was screaming in his head mentally. Mattsukawa was screaming. Not out loud thankfully. Both their eyes where shut. 

The kiss lasted at least a a minute or so. their tongues dancing together. 

When it was said and done. Oikawa looks away from him. "Let's not tell anyone. I mean. It's not like we like each other right?" 

He agreed, but he did greatly regret later on. 

He still does. This omega has always been his favorite. even before crushing on him. liking him. and so forth. Something about him. Made Matsukawa feel good. even if he could be fucking annoying. but loved him anyway. 

It wasn't much longer until he took Oikawa's book away. cupping his face and planting another kiss on his soft dark pink lips. Oikawa moans against Matsu-chan's lips. He was soon picked up and placed on Matsu-chan's lap. feeling the mans large hard boner against his pants. and poking against Oikawa. Oikawa soon pulls away panting, "Matsu-chan..... I'm not gay...." he was gay. He just didn't want to admit it. To himself or anyone. He didn't feel like telling anyone. nor wanted to be judged by anyone.


End file.
